A New Beginning A different End
by Azeezan
Summary: what if kakashi is the one that raised Naruto what if he was always known as Naruto Namikaze what if he was a genius but never nurtured what if he is now and he makes me so proud there might be a harem but definitely naruhina and might be lemons in later chapter this is my first fanfic so please review and follow
1. Early Life (edited)

_*Flashback*_

"My last wish is that everyone sees my son as the hero he is."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Minato."

_*End Flashback*_

Sarutobi glanced back at that memory, thinking on how he can implement it after all even if he didn't feel that way, almost everyone isn the village blamed Naruto, but then he remembered the power of a name so he there after wrote on the birth certificate, Naruto Namikaze still making Jiraiya his god father for picking his name that eased his mind after all being the fourth Hokage son does Have it perks especially that gigantic compound oh how Sarutobi Envied him.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in" muttered Sarutobi.

"Good Evening Hokage-Sama I was just wondering-"

"Yes Yes Kakashi I know you want to take care of Naruto."

Kakashi stood there unsurprised.

"I only have a some of conditions."

"What are they?" Kakashi asked eagerly

"First and most importantly I expect you to not teach him any of your perverted ways that means no Icha Icha books around him"

Kakashi was reluctant but he remembered this is his Sansei's son and agreed

"Second you must train him regularly and once he can mold chakra teach him everything I expect many people might be after him because of a grudge they had with his father."

This was the thing kakashi was hoping to teach his Sansei's son it would make everything worth it.

"Moreover you shall not tell him about the Kyubi unless for one of these two reasons if Naruto finds out himself or if you feel the need he must know it."

Kakashi agreed with his reasoning and promised he would do what he asked.

As Kakashi was leaving to go get Naruto and take him to his apartment Sarutobi Called after him and said, "Wait I forgot to tell you guys will live in the Namikaze compound"

Kakashi practically skipping while going to get Naruto he never new being his guardian would have its perks.

***_4 years Later*_**

Hinata escaped the compound hopping to have a wonderful day alone walking around the village little to her knowledge some young boys hated the Hyuga just for being rich they were envious wanting to be them but couldn't so they decided they would take it on the heiress when they saw her they started following her quickly the Hyuga noticed and tried to lose them in the forest but they noticed that she has caught on and the three began to run after her

As if Kami has himself engineered this whole situation Naruto Namikaze was on his way to Ichiraku when he saw the scene take place he sighed to himself and said, "If I'm gona be Hokage I might as well start helping now"

He then applied chakra to his feet and ran after them.


	2. Time To Take Charge

As Naruto continued running, he realized it was unnecessary he past them as soon as he ran so he walked up a tree and continued following them from above until they stopped considering his speed was hard enough for a sharingan to follow, the kids didn't stand a chance, but Hinata felt an unusual wind pass her but she decide not to think about it instead she focussed on outrunning the Tyrants who Were chasing her.

Soon she was surrounded by three boy, to her back a tree unknown to the four people on the ground Naruto was on a branch facing them but no thought ever cross their minds on looking up

The tallest one among the three the one in the middle with the hat and chipped tooth came to release his anger at her when he threw to punch Hinata, Naruto quickly came between him and Hinata and grabbed the punch

"Who the hell are you" The leader yelled while studying his opponent, blonde hair, blue eyes, white jacket with orange outlines, blue jeans, and all-star shoes who does he think he is suddenly realization dawned on him but it was already too late he threw another punch at his head Naruto simply leaned his head to the right while the boys left leg was forward so he kicked It and the boy fell down.

When The leaders head reached the ground Naruto finished his sentence.

"Naruto Namikaze"

The others decided their luck by confronting Naruto on a two on one fight.

"Blondie I don't care that your dad was the fourth Hokage you can't beat up my friend" said the chubby one of the two

"Yah you can't beat anybody you want cause you're the fourth Hokage son" said the skinny one

"Well, if I can't do that then you guys can't attack this girl just because she is a Hyuga"

"Like you have any right to tell us what to do and not to do!" screamed the tyrants in unison

"Stop guys this is the Obotchan of the Yondaime Hokage (the son of the Fourth Hokage)" Yelled the leader with a mixed look of fear and respect but not respect for him but for Naruto's father.

"Just go and don't you dare try touching this girl again" said the blonde boy sadly as soon as Naruto said that he put on his famous mask (he just made himself look happier) and he said to the Hyuga with his foxy smile "hey I'm Naruto Namikaze want to go on a wake" while Naruto stretched his arm to help Hinata up.

Hinata couldn't believe this boy he jumped down and saved her like, a blue-eyed yellow and white angel, saved her and had gotten respect without asking. "I'm Hinata and -"

"Lady Hinata, Lady Hinata, thank god I found you Hiashi-sama would have had my head if anything would have happened to you" he quickly turned his gaze to the blonde boy who had his arm still extended to Hinata "who are you and what are you doing here" said Hinata's body guard in an obnoxious voice.

"Doing a better job then you what were you doing when the three boys tried to attack Hinata" he replied with a fiery but much less obnoxious voice

"What! Who are they? I must teach them a lesson in respect" yelled the body-guard.

"Well, its to late for you now after they found out who I was they wont try it again" said the sad little blonde boy.

"Who are you?" he asked

"N-N-Naruto N-N-Namikaze T-Thank you" Hinata said as she accepted the blonde's hand

"it was nothing" replied Naruto

"Namikaze-sama forgive me on how rude I have been you should come with us and meet Hiashi-sama He would most likely love to meet the man who saved his daughter"

Naruto thought about and it was already in the way to Ichiraku and he didn't want to walk alone, "Yes why not" replied Naruto.

As they were on their way to the Hyuga the man kept himself at a distance behind Naruto and Hinata while Naruto started talking about times he trained with Kakashi

"So yesterday he tried attacking me with his Chidori-"

"B-b-but N-Naruto Thats a A-A-Level technique" Hinata said in surprise

"Hahaha Hinata don't worry Hinata Kakashi says I'm stronger than him when he was 7 and I'm just 4 well next year I'm going to the academy and ill graduate just like Kakashi-sensei did when he was five years old."

"W-Well What happened next" stuttered Hinata

"Well since I could never go against him head on in Taijutsu not because of my skill but because of size and physical capabilities so I made two clones I switched my place with one of them and I used the Body Flicker Technique to go behind Kakashi he didn't notice what I already because of all the smoke my clones made he couldn't see me next once he reached me and tried to hit me with the Chidori my Shadow clones grabbed him and then I used this prank technique called One Thousand Years of Death technique" replied the blonde with a trouble-free tone

"Oh my K-K-Kami you did that to a Jonin" said the black-haired girl in an astonished tone

"Well we have trained for two years daily so it's no surprise I have gotten used to his fighting style" replied the proud four-year old

"T-Then how come he hasn't gotten used to your?" she asked in a dimwitted tone

Naruto chuckled and said," Funny you should mention that I use many taijutsu styles not just one like Kakashi-sensei."

Soon they reached the Hyuga compound and Naruto could help imagining what Hiashi Hyuga will say to him because of saving his daughter.

* * *

Well this is about double the last chapter and by the way to all you guys who are telling me the last chapter was to short i actually planned that it was just a sample to make sure people will like the story so i don't wast my time and write a big chapter well you guys still said you liked it so thanks it means a lot and to any of you who think Naruto is to powerful so i think he would be that way after he gets trained seriously from an early age (especially with shadow clones)


	3. First Friend to First Love

I'm so sorry i something happened to the original one i wrote so i rewrote it but i only had time this week cause my school overloaded me with projects, tests, homework, and quizzes and this chapter is longer then the other two combined yah

gameipedia: alright yah my first language isn't english and after you told me i had a bunch of spelling mistakes in my last chapter i went over and reread then and i couldn't find any spelling mistakes so please clarify.

so please fav, follow, review i don't mind flames or questions and ill try to reply to them all or to the ones worth replying to and for all of you who faved/followed/reviewed

thanks

* * *

The only time the Hyuga guard past them was when he went and talked to the compound guard and told him about what happened the guy went wide eyed and quickly ushered them in he took them through a serious of turns and twists Naruto thought_ how can they know there way around oh right the Byakugan _they finally reached a single door with the symbol Tousotsuryoku (_Leadership) "_Come in" said a gruff as the guard went back to his Post Naruto, Hinata, and the Hyuga bodyguard went in "Yes?' said the man behind the desk.

"Lord Hyuga today Lady Hinata snuck out of the compound early this morning as we were searching for her she was getting harassed by three young who are double there size boys but thankfully this young man Naruto Namikaze" Hiashi eye Widened "saved her and made the bows show respect and apologize without attacking any of them just countering the leader and even that was n effortless for him"

"From all the Hyuga clan we thank you for saving our heiress." His eyes still widened

"It was nothing Hiashi-sama after all if I want to be Hokage I must do these kind of things" replied Naruto

"Nonetheless we ask for you to join us for lunch at least to repay you." Countered Hiashi

Naruto thought about it and thought it would be great if I could hang out with Hinata more and maybe we can be friends "sure why not Hiashi-sama but let me just inform my guardian" Naruto the did a series of hand signs and bit his thumb and summoned a messenger toad to tell Kakashi about his current lunch arrangements" every person in the room except Naruto eyes widened they thought how is it possible for a child like him to have a summon, not even most of our Chunin have enough chakra to summon a summon.

"So when's lunch" Naruto asked making everyone except Hinata and Hiashi fall down backwards in anime style.

"N-Naruto-kun L-lets wait in t-t-the garden" stuttered Hinata as badly as before

"Sure" replied Naruto with his foxy smile

"He's going to be one hell of a Ninja and very respected I hope that Minato right in his bet for them to become childhood sweethearts and marry each other " Hiashi whispered to himself

In the garden Naruto and Hinata laid under a tree Naruto noticed he talked to much and asked Hinata about her hobbies.

She smiled and began to stutter her reply "I-I like F-Flower pressing Naruto-kun"

"Really whats that I never heard of it" replied Naruto eagerly

Just before she could reply a women who looked to be about Hiashi age came out of the main compound screaming my poor angel did any of those bullies hurt you?"

"E-E-excuse M-M-my mother she can be a l-little over protective" said Hinata to the heir with a blush.

"Don't worry your lucky you have a mother all I have is Kakashi and he's just like a nii-chan to me but I love that my ero-nii-chan (Chan can be used on guys and girls)

After Hinata mother stopped hugging Hinata like there is no tomorrow she asked "who is your friend Hinata?"

"T-This is N-Namikaze Naruto The boy that saved me" Hinata said with less stutter then before

"Ow really well thank your for helping my daughter I'm Harumi" said the lady now known as Harumi

"It was nothing really if I want to be Hokage like my father I have to do these kinds of things" said the future Hokage

"You know it wasn't just your Father who wanted to be Hokage your mother Kushina wanted to be Hokage to"

"Really did you know her Lady Hyuga" said the young boy with the gleam in his eyes

"Naruto call me (put her name here later" Lady Hyuga makes me feel old ill tell you all about your mother over lunch now lets go they finished setting the table.

"OK lets go Lady-I mean Harumi"

*four years later*

_Sadly Naruto didn't go to The academy when he was five , because the Council didn't want a relapse of Itachi, In the last four years Naruto has been getting stronger, now he is about Jonin level, also Kakashi promised him on the day he starts the academy that he will be allowed to learn two of his fathers Jutsus that are in a blood seal that only someone who has Namikaze blood can open it._

"Lets go Hinata the faster we get there the faster we can leave today's the day Kakashi-nii-chan will let me learn the Jutsus" said the now eight year old Naruto

" You always wanted to learn those Jutsus Naruto-kun" said the now outgoing Hyuga heiress.

As they finally reached the classroom everyone was getting ready for class.

"Yes, right on time" blurted the young Namikaze he then saw two empty chairs at the back, next he smiled at the heiress then garbed her hand and shushined there everyone in the room gasped (except Sasuke an Shino) because of this Jutsu this unnamed boy possessed.

All-right class my name is Iruka Umino I like Ichiraku Ramen and going to the hot springs and I hate mazegohan (blended rice) and my dream is to instill the will of fire to the future generating to come , now all of you come um and introduce yourselves to the class tell your likes and dislikes and dreams and show a jutsu" he said with vigor then he quickly said, "how bout you in the back?" in a perplexed voice

The young boy smirked "sure sensei" he then shushined to the front of the room but he still didn't start speaking until the class quieted from there whispers they all said stuff like "who the hell does he think he is" , "oh my Kami he is so hot" , and "he was hanging out with the Hyuga heiress he must be really important" when silence finally took over the room he said, " my name is Namikaze Naruto I like Ichiraku Ramen and training and learning and making justus I hate the three minutes it takes to heat ramen and stuck up people and getting treated with respect because of someones parents my dream is to become Hokage and learning Rasengan and Hiraishin no jutsu and surpass my father in every way possible and for a technique hmmm what should I show you guys I know" he then quickly performs the hand seals dog, bird, dragon, ram, dog, and said wind thruster no jutsu and Naruto then began to float to his desk but halfway there he began to fall but before reaching to the ground he shushined to his seat "sorry thats one of the jutsus I'm working on its still not finished".

The hole class mouth was open even Sasuke and Shino showed emotion the hole class has stood agape " Namikaze-san what level do think that technique will be once its finished" said the teacher

"Please call me Naruto, and when I showed to the Hokage he told that it would possibly be A rank bordering S rank because of its high chakra usage and elemental manipulation and shape manipulation also it is supplementary and perfect for infiltration especially when used with the invisibility jutsu" said the heir without any care in the world.

"Ooh he is hot and cool be my boyfriend" screamed a random nymphomaniac.

Hinata quickly glared at her and said, "Shut up slut"

Naruto noticed this and thought to himself 'does she like me'

So the rest of the class went up and you can see who will graduate from the start at dead last is Sakura, then Kiba, then Shikamaru,then Choji, then Ino,then Shino, then Hinata, then Sasuke, and finally Naruto

*next four years summary*

Naruto has continued to grow and prosper already elite jonin level and top of his class followed by Sasuke and Hinata mid chunin level, next is shino low chunin level, there after ino and choji and shikamaru who are high genin level, kiba in fourth who is mid genin level and finally sakura who is low genin level. Also he mastered rasengan and still hasn't learned Hiraishin.

The day before graduation Naruto was henged into a black haired pale 5,5 feet boy and by his side is Hinata they use this technique to avoid the hordes of fangirls after Naruto they finally reached Ichiraku.

"Hello Teuchi" said the heir in disguised.

"Oh hello, the usual place?" asked the owner.

"Yep" replied the heir.

"Great ill send Ayame to see what you guys want" said the ramen chef.

A hn came from the disguised heir signifying his acknowledgment he and hinata went inside the private room Naruto payed to have put up it had tan colored wall with dark wood flooring and black cushiness around a short table with a dangling light that omitted an orange light that seems to reflect everywhere, completed with a automatic silencing seal whenever the door closes. Once there were inside Naruto released his henge and sighed "I'm telling you I'm the only relay genius in the academy cause none of them figured out to use henge when they go out."

Hinata giggled at his comment and replied " your right Naruto-kun did you see how Sasuke was running away from his fan girls mob yesterday"

Naruto laughed and said,"yah me and you were sitting on the park bench while he was running in front of us and I was smirking like a boss"

They both laughed soon after they were done laughing silence filled the room and Naruto asked "so hows your Gentle fist training going?"

"It's coming along beautifully but it still cant rival your style" replied the girl

"I'm sorry but thats what my was designed it to do if it can beat up gentle fist it can destroy any other fighting style" countered the blonde

"How are you doing with the Hiraishin" asked the heiress to the heir

"I'm still working on it I know how to do it and all but I don't know the concept or the chakra usage its like I have all the information except one critical piece" he replied

"I don't know, but I remember one time that Hiraishin is The phonic for lighting rod may-" she couldn't finish her sentence because Naruto instantly tackled her into a hug screaming "thank you Hinata thank you so-so-so much I'v been trying to figurer it out for so long and in the end it turns out the answer was with you thank you so much." after that ranting both heirs faces was a inch apart Naruto was moving in for a kiss then Ayame opened the room and asked "so what do guys waa- oh what do we have here" she then began grinning wickedly.

Soon after Naruto noticed what he was about to do and jumped back to the other side of the room and stammered "I-I'm g-going to the bathroom ill have the usual" and he went on red faced to the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed hinata began to yell "you baka, baka, baka, baka I was so close to kiss Naruto and you came and ruined" she then took a deep breath and added with a gloomy "I'm sorry for yelling but you took away my chance with Naruto who knows if ill ever get another chance with him."

"I'm sorry Hinata I didn't know I always thought it would be a couple of years until he would even at least almost do something like that but I truly wish I came a little late" said Ayame

She then took Hinata's order and left to make and bring there orders of ramen.

Naruto soon later came back into the room looking more collected then he was before, his eyes never meeting Hinata's until they sit down Hinata could see the regret in his eyes.

"Hinata"

"Naruto"

They both said in unison

"Ladies first" said Naruto

"All right I have a of question first please answer truthfully" said Hinata

"When did I ever lie to you."countered Naruto

"Why do you regret almost kissing me?

Now that question caught him off he expected why did you try to kiss me or what the hell is wrong with you for trying to kiss me but not that. "did you just say regret so your not mad at me or anything" he said with a wave of relief

"Of course I'm not mad baka" she exclaimed

"Oh good and the other reason is, is …" said Naruto

"Spit it out" bellowed Hinata

"Your to good for me" he said in a sheepish tone

She grabbed him by his shoulder and yelled "how am I to good for me your to good for me your amazing, hot, kind, selfless, courages, smart, and perfect."

He smiled at the compliments but frowned soon after then he said "do you know what my father did with the Kyubi?"

"He killed it but what does that have to do with anything" retaliated Hinata

"Hinata biju's cant be killed my humans they can only be sealed especially in new born child" said the blonde

Realization dawned on Hinata and she finally said, "I don't care, if you seal a kunai into a scroll the scroll would not be a kunai.

After Naruto heard this from Hinata he picked her up and kissed her and said "thank you for understanding."


	4. MUST READ PLEASE IMPORTENT

To anyone who is following me and would like to read this story please wait a couple of days for a new chapter I will put the story ID in the next chapter so everyone who is following me Can see it also to the new readers also if anyone wants to be my beta or co author message me ( to be co author you must have at least one story that is good no offense)

Also to anyone who dosnt know how to use the story ID message me and then I will send u the link of the story which will be posted on ff


	5. Extremely important note

**Hello guys another important announcement there is a poll on my profile asking whether you guys want a harem or not you can also pm me your answers or review it will only be up for a day thank you**

If Harem wins there will be another poll right after this one which will ask you to choose four out of eight characters who you want to be in the Harem if you guys want someone else say it in a review or pm ok thanks


	6. Harem choices (harem 14 non-harem 3)

**Hello everyone this the final poll before I start the rewrite please pick four girls of the poll who you would like in the Harem if you have any suggestions say it in a review or PM me and I'll add them to the poll**


	7. New story now posted

Hello everyone the new story is up you can click on my name or use this story ID

9629811

For now this story will not be deleted but will be later on I have filled in many plot holes in the rewrite of chapter one so if there is anymore please tell me ok thank you all


End file.
